Mi Sueño
by Bunny D. Loxar
Summary: Breve historia narrada por Yuna: Fueron muchas las aventuras, los sentimientos y los recuerdos que hicimos juntos, pero mi felicidad se esfumó junto a ti cuando partiste...¿Podré volver a tener aquella felicidad que solo tú me entregaste?...


**Hola queridos lectores! Hace unos poquitos días jugué, luego de varios años sin jugarlo, el final fantasy x! Es uno de mis favoritos x3…La cosa es que, como siempre, volví a llorar con el final :'( y decidí escribir un fic sobre Tidus (L) y Yuna, pero con el final del FFX2~ Espero que les guste! :D  
>Los personajes no son míos, son de Square Enix y sus respectivos creadores :) <strong>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mi sueño**_

_**.**_

Aún recuerdo el día en el que te conocí. Ese día fue especial por muchas razones. Me había convertido, por fin, en invocadora. Estaba cumpliendo mi sueño, el sueño de seguir los pasos de mi padre, y luego apareciste tú, con esos bellos ojos celestes, esa radiante sonrisa, y ese increíble ánimo que irradiabas…eras encantador. Ahora, al recordarlo, pienso que te amé desde el primer instante en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Comencé mi viaje por Spira, y tú nos acompañaste. Siempre supe que venías de otro mundo, que no pertenecías a nuestra época. Siempre te creí cuando hablabas de tú Zanarcand, de lo espectacular que eran los partidos de Blitz Ball y de lo iluminada que era tú ciudad. Me recordabas a sr. Jetch…es un poco gracioso porque luego supe que eras su hijo.

Fue un viaje inolvidable, sabía que podía confiarte la protección de mi vida, me hacías sentir segura. Me hacías sentir en las nubes. Luego te convertiste en mi guardián…Cómo desee que llegara ese momento.

Pasamos muchas cosas a lo largo de nuestra travesía. Vi todo tipo de expresiones tuyas, tanto tristes como de rabia, alegría, celos, y desánimo… y cada una de ellas me gustaba más. Sentía que si estaba junto a ti podría hacer lo que yo me propusiera, quería que me contagiaras de tu ánimo y tu energía, y así era la mayoría de las veces.

Nunca voy a olvidar el día en el que hiciste que Wakka ganara el campeonato de Blitz…Creo que nunca lo había visto tan contento! Ni a él ni a los muchachos del equipo. Para ellos fuiste algo así como un súper chico caído del cielo…o en este caso, arrastrado por el mar.

Me secuestraron los albhed, y fui inmensamente feliz cuando te vi llegar junto a Lulu y Kimari a rescatarme. Para ti nunca significó nada si alguien era albhed, o no. Eras amigables con los que lo eran contigo.

Conocimos a Seymour, nuestra pesadilla. Me propuso matrimonio y yo acepté. Quería que, tras los desastres que había provocado Sihn, las personas de Spira tuvieran algo por lo que alegrarse…Decidí aceptar para hacer a las personas felices, para que tuvieran un poco de esperanza, si es que era posible…Renuncié a mi felicidad por la de miles de personas, y no me arrepiento de ello…En aquel entonces, habíamos pasado por tantas cosas…tantos recuerdos, tantas emociones…pero no quería ilusionarme con un futuro que no existiría, no quería imaginarme años más tarde, junto a ti… no quería pensar ni siquiera en que pudiéramos ser por 1 minuto solo nosotros dos.

Y si esa unión era por el bien de los demás, para mi estaba bien. Nunca pensé que llegarías junto a los demás a alborotar toda la ceremonia. Estaba tan contenta de que fueran a rescatarme…de que tú estuvieras ahí. Pero no podía no hacerlo, debía casarme por el bien de ustedes y de Spira. Me partió el corazón ver tu rostro luego de aquel maldito beso con Seymour…desde que te conocí, siempre soñaba con que mi primer beso sería contigo… y aunque no fuiste tú el que me lo dio, fue la experiencia más maravillosa que pude haber experimentado cuando me besaste.

Sé que debió ser muy duro para ti cuando te enteraste de que yo debía morir. Lo era también para mí.

Sabía que sentías algo por mí, pero no estaba segura. Estaba tan llena de problemas en mi cabeza, y luego llegaste tú y me comenzaste a hablar de viajar a tú zanarcand, de visitar tu casa, de ver el amanecer…Es que simplemente no pude sonreír en aquel instante y dejé que las lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos. Y tú, me quitaste de inmediato aquella amargura con un dulce y cálido beso. Quise que ese instante fuera eterno, que aquellos cálidos labios me besaran por siempre, quise amarte como nunca antes lo hice con nadie. Solo éramos tú y yo…Ese fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Y aunque fue como un sueño fugaz aún lo atesoro dentro de mi corazón.

Se acercaba la hora de decir adiós, Zanarcand estaba cada vez más cerca y tú estabas convencido de que encontrarías la manera de salvarme, y así fue. Luchamos contra Sihn, contra la misma Yunalesca, contra mis eones…contra tu padre. Éramos felices, la gente de Spira era feliz. Habíamos vencido, por fin, a aquel endemoniado monstruo, pero mi felicidad se desvaneció junto a ti. Comenzaste a desaparecer y dijiste que te tenías que ir, me pediste perdón, y nos diste la espalda, y yo, en un intento desesperado por retenerte conmigo, corrí para abrazarte, pero fue inútil.

Caí de golpe al suelo, y supe que no te vería más. Que serías mi fantasía, mi sueño, mi recuerdo, mi añoranza. "Te Amo" fueron las palabras que te dediqué. No pude decírtelas a la cara…si lo hacía, probablemente hubiera derramado un mar de lágrimas. Me abrazaste cómo pudiste y yo sentí la calidez de aquel gesto, pero el sueño debía terminar, los oradores ya no existían, y tú eras su sueño…y ellos ya no soñaban más.

Saltaste del barco de tío Cid y te desvaneciste junto a las nubes. ¿Cómo era posible que pudieras traer a mi vida tanta felicidad y a la vez dolor?

Pasé días enteros chiflando para ver si recibía tu respuesta, pero nunca llego. Paseaba todos los días por la playa de Besaid para ver si regresabas, pero no lo hacías. Hubo noches en las que, en el silencio de mi habitación, lloraba desconsoladamente por tu ausencia.

Aprendí a bucear. Quería que, si volvías, vieras de lo que era capaz en el Blitz. Pasaron dos largos años y tú no llegaste. Cada noche intentaba recordar lo mejor posible tu rostro, no quería que se me perdiera ningún solo detalle, aunque a veces olvidaba lo radiante que era tu sonrisa.

Luego encontré una esfera con un chico muy parecido a ti. Creí que eras tú. Tuve esperanza en volver a verte…Busqué por todo Spira pistas sobre aquella esfera. Salve por segunda vez al mundo y tú no aparecías…Pasé tantas cosas en las que te necesité…Habían veces en las que me sentía vulnerable, y me veía en la necesidad de recordar lo alegre y optimista que eras. Había perdido la esperanza de volverte a ver.

Y de pronto te escuché. Escuché aquel chiflido, aquella promesa que hicimos en el Lago de Macalania "Chifla y yo llegaré a buscarte", nunca podría olvidar esas palabras. Entonces supe que mi sueño había regresado. Mi fantasía se había vuelto realidad. Le dije a Hermano que volara hasta Besaid, y ahí estabas tú, caminando despreocupadamente. Era tanta la emoción que no pude aguantarme y salte desde las alturas para correr a tu encuentro. Te abrasé y me aferre a ti. Sentí que si no lo hacía de esa manera, te desvanecerías igual que la última vez…Me miraste un poco extrañado, como si dudaras de que fuera yo la que estaba frente a ti. De seguro fue por el cambio que tuve, pero de inmediato me reconociste, y me miraste de aquella encantadora manera.

Me moría de ganas por besarte! Pero…Toda la isla llegó a tu encuentro, después de todo, eras muy querido por todos. Supe que desde aquel instante vendrían muchas nuevas historias, nuevas caricias, nuevos cálidos besos…Y mi felicidad volvió junto a ti, mi dulce y amado sueño.

.

.

_**Espero que les haya gustado el One-shot! Sentí que era necesario tener una referencia de cómo fueron las cosas para Yuna, así que lo escribí desde su perspectiva…Espero que les haya gustado! :DDD **_

_**Más adelante haré algo de ellos dos pero luego de aquel ambiguo final T.T  
>Nos leemos! <strong>_

_**Bunny D. Loxar**_


End file.
